yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dr3amyDr3amyWa1fu NODD/Little Miss Jocelyn YanSim script: Osana Najimi babysits children
Cast * Osana Najimi as Gladys Kingston * Hayato Haruki as Josh Kingston (Gladys' Nephew) * Midori Gurin as Gladys' Niece * Tsun Dere as Gladys' sister * Senpai as Linton Rement (Mentioned) Script Tsun Dere: Come on, Help me tidy up!! Pick up your toys!! Your Auntie Osana will be here in a minute. Midori Gurin: Auntie Osana likes me. Hayato Haruki: Well she gives me sweets and money. Tsun Dere: Oh stop teasing her!! You must remember to be nice to your Auntie because Auntie Osana is very sad at the moment. Midori Gurin: Why? Tsun Dere: Well sometimes, Moms and Dads don't like each other so they have to live in separate houses. (The doorbell rings) Tsun Dere: She's here, and remember don't mention Uncle Taro, because that makes Auntie Osana Very very sad. (Tsun opens the door for Osana) Tsun Dere: Hi Osanaaaaa!! Come in. Oh sorry about the mess. How are ya? Osana: Oh oh so so you know, I take it as it comes. Anyway, it's nice to get out the house. Tsun Dere: Oh yeah and thanks for this, I know things could've been bit awkward after everything that's happened but, I mean you're still their Auntie. Osana: Yeah, everything's going to be fine. I'm really, moving on with me life. Tsun Dere: Good!! You deserve it. Osana: What'd say? Tsun Dere: I said you deserve it!! Osana: Oh, I thought you said that I should CUT OFF THESE BALLS!!! Tsun Dere: I didn't say that. Are you sure you're alright? Osana: Oh yes, I'm peachy. Now!! Where's me favourite little Niece? Ha ha (Osana hugs Midori) Osana: Oh, how old you is now? Midori: 8!! Osana: So innocent and pure, and one day, a man will mess you up, UNLESS YA KILL HIM FIRST!!!! Tsun Dere: Take no notice darling it's just an Auntie Osana joke. Come and say hello Hayato. Osana: No no he's alright over there. Well everything will be fine just go. Tsun Dere: Okay (Kisses Midori, and fails to kiss Hayato) Osana: Yeah yeah go that's it yes yes. Bye!! Tsun Dere: Bye!! Osana: RIGHT!! '''We are gonna play a game, it's called '''GO TO YA ROOM!!! '''No no you can stay here with me. (To Midori) Hayato: But I'm hungry. Osana: Shut your mouth Shut your breath Shut your stinking beak!! Your not a fool!! Eating is for spoilt children, in Jamaica, we only used to eat at 3 occasions, Birthdays, Christmas, and as a last request before execution!! Hayato: But Auntie Osana!! Osana: And I am not your Auntie anymore, I look like I can be related to you, ya little Pimp!!! Now!! There must be, some Alchohol, in this rotted place!! Hayato: My dad says you're an Alcoholic, and that's why Uncle Taro doesn't like you. (Osana gets into confusion) Osana: Uncle Taro can '''KISS ME RASS!!!!!!!!! '''You okay darling? You want something to eat you beautiful clever girl. (To Midori) WHAT!! You doing!? I thought I told you to go to bed!! (To Hayato) Hayato: I'm getting my Gameboy. Osana: Gameboy!? Life, is not a game, '''BWOI!!!!!! '''It's something that happens before you die, so who wants to die!? Now, shut your beak!! And go to sleep!! (Hayato ignores Osana's command) Osana: '''DA ME SAY SLEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!! (Hayato walks to his room) (Osana sings, and then offers Midori some alcohol) Osana: Wanna drink? (Midori looks at Osana with a serious stare, Osana drinks anyway) -Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 608 (Jashin E.) Category:Blog posts